Musclebeast
by CafeLimon
Summary: jUST DRABBLING


His breath came fast, strangled almost not even there. Sweat glided down his neck and chest, dampening his black muscle shirt and making it stick to his grey skin. He gripped the floor beneath him, cracking the dark metal as his fingers dung into it. His black hair stuck to his brow and hid his eyes as he lent forward over the stainless steel bucket.

Broken teeth pierced his bottom lip, muffling a loud shaky groan. D o-oh y-yes. His voice shook along with his body. D so-o close. His hips buckled into his hand, making a loud obscene noise echo through the emptiness of his room. His length pulsed against his hand as he rolled and pulled at the thick blue tinted tentacle. His was much thicker; stiffer than the others of his species. Probably due to the musclebeast milk he's always drinking or well that's what he tells himself. In actuality it's simply a family trait to have unnaturally thick bulges that resembled that of muslcebeast genitalia.

Using his free hand Equius gently pulled the bucket closer, which slightly dinted the side he touched. His body arched over the container as his hand moved faster, pulling a massaging the blue colored e%cretion from his straining bulge. He's other hand ventured down, gently touching the entrance of his nook. Equius twitched and moaned out at the touch. He usually didn't touch there, feeling strange and submissive doing so.

He slipped two long fingers in, exhaling sharply at the invasion. D O-oh fu~uck. His hand gripped the base of his length as he worked his nook harshly. Shakes quaked though his body, thick cool sweat ran over him, darkening his clothes and making his hands slick with the salty liquid. D c-clo-ose. He stuttered, finally moving his other hand in unison with the now four fingers digging deeper into his nook. D Ahngh! Equius stopped his body tensing as he released his indigo colored cum into the bucket below him. His body relaxed and slackened when he finished.

Sluggishly he started to dispose of his mess. It wasn't too hard, considering that his floor was metal and simply needed to be mopped to be clean again. His biggest problem though was getting rid of the stains on his hands and shorts. How embarrassing would it be to be caught blue handed? He quickly ran to his restroom and tried his best to wash all the blue off, only to have the indigo liquid stain his sink and the area around his nails and fingertips. D just great. He murmured, fully annoyed by his current predicament.

Equius fixed his problem by finding a pair of black fingered gloves and slipping them on. The leather material against his skin felt nice enough, although it felt weird to have something covering his fingertips. He walked back to his room and eyed the filled bucket, unsure of what to do with it. He went up to the pail, pulled the towel that usually stay d in his back pocket out and gripped the handle of the bucket.

Lifting it up Equius went back into his restroom and decided to flush it. It wasn't like it was his season yet, so why save it. He left the room, making his way to the kitchen. Since the death of his lusus , Equius has had to find a replacement for musclebeast milk; considering the only other way to get some would be to go find one and…milk it? Which the idea of milking one of those magnificent beast made him shiver. D God what would it be like to touch one? He thought as he pulled out a number of different items to blend together to create something similar to the same nutrition as the milk he craved.

Most of it was different kinds of vitamin supplement's, sugar and powdered milk with water to mix it all up. It tasted nothing like musclebeast milk; in fact it tasted like the way his mouth would taste when he became ill. Equius poured the blended drink into a hand made stainless steel glass; he decided to make metal glasses after his last incident with breaking one of his glass cups.

Eyeing the thick not so completely white liquid, he lifted the slightly dinted metal wear. Inhaling he cleared his mind and tried not think about the taste as he chugged it down. He gagged at first, still taken off guard by the taste and texture. God he missed his lusus. After forcing his stomach to keep down his drink, Equius made his way outside to front door.


End file.
